


Passion in the fiery battlefield (GW)

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mating Press, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little something I wrote all the way back in GBF's Fire GW while mindlessly grinding. If you feel weird and awkward after reading this, then mission accomplished.
Kudos: 1





	Passion in the fiery battlefield (GW)

“Ah...No more...I had enough…”

As the dejected captain’s ramblings echoed across the deck, a group of warriors lay in defeat, their bodies and spirits depleted after the cruel orders of their maddened captain forced them out of bed. 

“It’s 4AM! Time to farm! Or else HE is gonna freak out!”

A visage of terror and despair plastered on his face, the group battled for 12 consecutive hours, forgoing sleep, hunger and joy of living. After the grueling battle, the captain collapsed on the deck, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Can you believe these mortals? Geez…”

Proudly standing amongst her burned-out crewmates was Scathacha, the true dragon Deirdre of Alster, and one of the captain’s most helpful members in this merciless tribulation. With her powerful ability to bring out her fellow crewmates’ latent powers by sacrificing their vitality for a boost in strength, she made the time seemingly go faster.

And by bringing the crew back to full health in their most perilous moments, she successfully pulled them out from the merciless jaws of defeat, which would have inevitably doomed the group to an even slower, more cruel torture as they made up for lost time. Smugly standing over the depleted King of Flames and the face-planting Disciple of Fire, she boasted with a pompous smile the fact that despite her age, she was the very image of healthiness out of all of them. 

“Captain, sleep. Mugen, wait. Farming, fun”

However, cutting her monologue short was the sudden appearance of the towering, larger-than-life figure that was Mugen. Carrying the fulfilled captain with his strong, log-like arms and throwing them over his shoulders, he carried them effortlessly as he picked up every fatigued member of the crew and dropped them on their rooms. Unknown in origins and simple in nature, Mugen resembled a baby animal more than a person. 

However, betraying his kind demeanor was an unmatched ferocity in battle. Flying off into fits of rage, his powerful arms obliterated the swarms of Oglers that surrounded the ship. And with each of his awe-inspiring crashes against the powerful Viridan Horns, his teammates seemed to grow invigorated by his display of power to protect them. 

Beloved by his new friends, Mugen seemed to be the only one enjoying this masochistic endeavor. Smile in face, he dropped off the worn-out crewmates in groups of 4. Until finally there was only him and Scathacha left.

“Scathacha, hurt?”

“Ah...Appreciate the concern but as you can see I’m fine.”

“Good. Mugen, happy.”

Despite his slow, uncomplicated speech, Scathacha could tell from his voice that Mugen was genuinely worried about her. Flattered, albeit a bit embarrassed from his concern, he took the soft giant by his hand and guided him towards the halls of the ship. 

“C’mon… You must be very tired, right? How about a bath?”

“Bath, fun! Mugen, happy!”

With a wide grin on his face, he followed the erune woman without hesitation. Scathacha couldn’t help but feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest, like the feeling of watching a mother hen that guided her hatchlings. She took a liking to the simple giant, and wanted to pamper him, if just as an act of gratitude for helping out the captain.

__

WIth the sound of warm water filling the bath, Scathacha instructed Mugen to enter, her lithe, slender figure already wet as she covered her hair with a towel.

“Towel? Mugen got it!"

Roared out the gentle giant from outside the door, with the shuffling sound of heavy steps growing more erratic as suddenly it seemed to stop, silence filling the bathroom. Scathacha grew a bit concerned for him, worried that he might have slipped or something. Getting out of the water, the erune woman quickly opened the door. Only to be greeted by a shocking display.

"Mugen find towel!" 

Completely naked, Scathacha looked in disbelief at Mugen's member. Breaking the gentle image of Mugen on her mind, his thick, burly member reminded her that he was indeed a man. A well-gifted one, at that. Easily dwarfing the tiny erune, Scathacha couldn't help but feel helpless beneath his massive build, his cock dangling threateningly in front of her. Seemingly ignoring the erune woman, Mugen quickly dashed into the water, a big splash forming as he threw himself into the bath. Recovering from her disbelief, she regained her composure and slid into the bath. 

As the pair sat on the warm water, silence took hold of the room, an awkward atmosphere covering the space between the two of them as Scathacha couldn't help but look at his massive member. She had indeed seen the manhood of humans before, but this was nothing like what she had expected. Almost like a log, it was incredibly thick and girthy, with a ballsack that perfectly complemented his giant-like body. He was the very image of a virile male, despite his straightforward nature that made him seem like a child. Scathacha couldn't help but feel slightly guilty looking at him like that. 

"Scathacha, angry?" 

Having closed the distance before she could notice, Scathacha was caught unaware as his face sat incredibly close to hers, recoiling and slipping into the water as her entire body was submerged. Quickly standing up, she spat a bit of water as she turned to face Mugen.

“N-Nothing’s wrong, okay?”

However, Mugen couldn’t hear her. His attention had been focused on the erune’s slender body. Cute, pert breasts accentuated by bright, pink nipples. A slightly toned, defined tummy that was the result of years of training. Wide hips that were perfect for child-bear. Mugen felt a small fire lit inside of him for the first time, a confused look on his face as his grotesque manhood stood up, throbbing at the sight of the erune. 

And Scathacha didn’t miss that detail. She watched with a certain, depraved look in her eyes as the member steadily rose up, parting the water as it stood proudly, his veins popping out as they filled with blood. The exhaustion taking its toll on their bodies, the both of them were now feeling pent up. An awkward silence between the two of them was suddenly broken as Scathacha addressed the confused draph.

“...Want me to help you?”

__

As the light of twilight bathed the grancypher, its crew slept peacefully, unaware of the wild spectacle taking place in the bathroom. Lying on the floor of the bathroom was Scathacha, her petite body glistening from the sweat and water that enveloped her body as she had her legs helplessly flailing in the air, her soft rump being slammed by Mugen’s powerful hips as he stood over the erune, his entire frame obscuring her tiny body as his massive body threatened to crush the dragon, whimpers and moans of pleasure escaping her mouth as she felt bliss unlike any she had ever experienced. 

His technique was primitive. Simple. Plain. But there was an animalistic hint to his movements. He was acting on instinct, and his instincts screamed at him to claim the woman in front of him. Increasing the rhythm of his thrusts, the slapping sound of his hips meeting the erune’s resounded across the bathroom, Scathacha basking on the perverted feeling.

“Scathacha...Mugen feels good…”

“That’s it.... Just feel good. You deserve it~”

As the echoes of each slap reached Scathacha’s ears, her entire body shuddered as she felt herself coming closer to climax. Her hands resting on the draph’s broad chest, she felt a depraved bliss blossoming on her heart the moment her walls clamped down on his massive length, trembling and lolling her tongue out as she was overcome by the waves of pleasure washing over her body, with Mugen’s breath growing ragged and bated, the rhythm of his thrusts hastening once more as he started to lower his body, eventually embracing the ecstatic erune as he huffed and groaned in delight.

“Scathacha! Mugen scared!”

"It’s fine, dear...Just let it wash over your body!”

And upon hearing the dragon’s kind words, Mugen let loose, his hips jackhammering the tiny woman, threatening to break her as her soft moans turned into shrieks of pleasure, her legs shooting up as she finally felt the thick, gooey, searing-hot seed being deposited inside of her, rope after rope flying straight into her womb as Mugen groaned painfully, taking deep huffs of air as he finally stopped, his body collapsing on top of hers as his cock finally plopped out, the endless stream of cum oozing out of her tiny cunt.

“A-ah… Did you feel good?”

“...zzz…”

However, her only answer was the sound of Mugen dozing into a comfortable sleep, a faint smile on his face as he drifted into a sweet dream.

“Geez...I swear, these mortals…”

Mustering her enormous strength, the dragon managed to slip out from beneath the sleeping giant, pushing him out the door, and dressing him up, slowly carrying him into his room as the crew prepared once more for another day of grueling farming.


End file.
